NIAID and FA will collaborate to characterize emerging HIV strains from blood donors and patients in Cameroon. New HIV viral strains will be included in an FDA panel and contributed to DAIDS for the HIV panel development effors. the HIV variant panel may be useful to manufacturers of HIV blood screening, diagnostic and monitoring assays on direct viral detection methods includign antigen and nucleic acid methodologies.